Hatsumi
|name= Hatsumi |kanji= 初見 |romaji= Hatsumi |alias= Queen of Hell (地獄の女王, Jigoku no Joō) |race= Human |birthdate= X772 |gender= Female |age = 19 |height= 5'6" |weight= Unknown |eye color = Red |hair color = Blue |blood type= |guild mark= Right Hand (Fairy Tail) Left Shoulder (Devil's Abode) Falcon's Talons (Right Hand) |unusual features= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Devil's Abode Falcon's Talons |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses Devil's Acolytes |partner= Akuma |previous partner= Several Dark Mages Hatsumi |base of operations= |previous base of operations= Devil's Abode Guild Hall |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Akuma (mother) Yakunan (uncle) |alignment= Evil (formerly) Good |counterpart= |magic= Earth God Slayer Magic Earth Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Twin Katanas |image gallery = yes}} Hatsumi (初見, Hatsumi) is a former Independent Mage and the former strongest Mage of Devil's Abode and the daughter of the guild master, whose name was first currently unknown. It was later revealed that Hatsumi's mother was the Devil's Abode guild master and Yakunan's younger sister, whose name is Akuma. She is also a Earth God Slayer. Within her guild she was also a S-Class Mage, until joining Fairy Tail. At one point, she was a member of Falcon's Talons, but following her mother's betrayal, Yakunan reformed the guild to Devil's Abode. She is also a childhood friend of Kiyoko Dragoon, and ally of Rika Dragoon and Eagle Dragoon. After a fallout with the Dragoon's which almost resulted in Eagle's death, Kiyoko turned on Hatsumi, to only attack her, but was defeated by her. At that, Hatsumi had a desire to kill them, but never had the chance. She was the secondary antagonist to Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, shortly behind Yakunan, who serves as the main villain. She now serves as a deuteragonist. In one of the final chapters of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. Hatsumi kills Eagle by impaling him through the chest with her twin swords. After killing Eagle, Hatsumi suffers an emotional breakdown and an intense amount of fear, leading her to be defeated by Kiyoko two times. Since her redemption, Hatsumi has rekindled her friendship with not only Kiyoko, but also Rika, who is once more her ally as well. Rika and Kiyoko, now once again share a friendly rivalry. Appearance As a child, Hatsumi was rather short, who, despite her petty physique, is extremely powerful. She possesses thick eyelashes that surround oval eyes and big, red irises. She, as well, spots thin eyebrows, a snub nose and small lips. Further; her ears, which are partially hidden underneath several strands of hair, appear small. Hatsumi keeps her hair in scraggy standard, jutting outwards towards every direction, with visible packs of her hair covering most of her forehead and the parts of her cheeks. Whenever Hatsumi unleashes her magic power, her hair turns red. As a fully grown women, Hatsumi's physique has changed completely. Her blue hair is now longer and reaches up to her waist. She is fairly taller than Kiyoko, and her red eyes have slightly changed due to a accident involving magic, to which is unknown. She now wears blue blazer, which has an orange color, with orange dashes running across the sleeves. Underneath she wears a white collared-shirt accompanied by a red-striped tie and a black skirt with white lining, that is accompanied by white boots. Around her waste she wears two sheathes to carry her katanas. For her first casual appearance, she wore a red kimono, accompanied by a purple lining and gold belt around her waist. Along with hit are a pair of hanging beads and a long blue ribbon. She also carries one katana alongside her. Her new casual appearance is a long red dress with gold trimmings and ribbons. It also has a two sheathes for her katanas. Personality Hatsumi was seen to be a outwardly calm and confident person, but she was in fact a cold-blooded and relentless killer. She was seen to be very manipulative, sadistic, ruthless, remorseless and psychotic. She was willing to kill anyone who stood in her way, or will do so to achieve her own personal goals, much of that is killing the Dragoon siblings. She often demonstrates her cruel psyche to members of her own guild and has no problem tutoring them when they fail, to which she uses her Slayer magic. As described by Kiyoko, Hatsumi is a very cruel woman that does not hesitate when it comes to killing people, even if they are innocents. Eagle and Rika both have stated that Hatsumi is a portion that represents the embodiment of evil, one of which has been proven true several times. Hatsumi is seen to be very intimidating, seen when she threatened an injured Kiyoko that she would kill her severely injured brother, causing Kiyoko to cry and tremble in fear. Hatsumi has done this several times and always manages to make Kiyoko shiver in fear, although Kiyoko herself is prone to fear, which at times is somewhat contradictory as to how easy Hatsumi inspires fear in her. Hatsumi also says that the best way to scare someone is by targeting the people they love, and she finds pleasure in it. However, her intimidation also boasts her arrogance, to which she believes her magic can defeat anyone, including Dragon Slayers, which are the mages she hates the most. Despite having hatred for Kiyoko, she harbors a high amount of respect for her abilities, and often tells members of her guild not to underestimate her, nor her siblings. Hatsumi also has a deep love for battle and is always willing to confront Kiyoko, even showing her obsession in wanting to kill her. Hatsumi even enjoys torturing her victims both mentally and physically, often employing several psychological techniques to enhance her torturing abilities. Also, Kiyoko tends to breathe heavily whenever focusing on her kill. While as a child, Hatsumi was just like Kiyoko, being kind, caring and loving, but had one minor difference. She was far more aggressive in turns of behavior, but regardless was an honest soul. Still, she enjoyed spending time with Kiyoko, often playing around and showing of their magic abilities. She was shown to treasure friendship more than anything and even considered it the force that gave her strength when she fought her enemies, stating that nothing could defeat it for good always triumphed over evil. However, as of now, she considers friendship as something weak and unnecessary for only weaklings can tie themselves to such garbage and nonsense. However, she contradicts herself when it comes to terms of family at many moments ssaying it is weak, but has shown to deeply love her mother and is always willing to do anything for her, such as kill the Dragoons in her place, although Akuma has a desire to kill Rika, while Hatsumi wants to kill Kiyoko, especially Eagle. However, although Hatsumi is seen to not have any fear whatsoever, after she killed Eagle, Hatsumi began to tremble in fear upon Eagle's final words to her, which were "You have awoken two demons from their slumber. So you now, it's a good thing you didn't wake the demon in me. Also, are.......you satisifed with this. Killing an old friend, shattering the trust, you really don't know Kiyoko at all". She was then defeated by Kiyoko's rage and anger while Rika sent her of with a powerful Arctic Blast. After she was defeated for a second time, she was spared by Kiyoko, giving her a chance to live and redeem herself. Because of this, Hatsumi burst into tears and shouted in desperation about how she regretted killing Eagle. Kiyoko and Rika later forgive her and she joined Fairy Tail in the process after deciding to disappear for three months. Since then, she has retained her kind personality, but keeps her serious and semi-emotional features, only showing emotion when aroundKiyoko, Rika, or some of her new friends within Fairy Tail. Hatsumi is now very regrettable of her actions and states that even though she can't fix them all, she live to fix any errors she could've caused. Magic and Abilities Earth God Slayer Magic: Hatsumi is a God Slayer, with her particular element being Earth, and controls a black form of earth energy. This is a Ancient Spell somewhat akin to Earth Magic, which allows Hatsumi to generate and manipulate earth in the form of a black energy, which carries rocks, dirt and dust. This type of slayer magic is also able to manipulate air, in terms of dust and sand storms. It can also cause massive destruction when it is used in water. Being a God Slayer, Hatsumi, during her tenure with Devil's Abode, liked to think that she was superior to any other Slayer, those being Dragon Slayers. This was never the case as a child, for she had a strong interest in Dragon Slayers, to the point of considering them friends and allies. However, years later she developed a hate toward Dragon Slayers that were mostly Earth based. While she is able to eat Earth in order to replenish her energy, she boastfully claims that the black Earth attacks from her magic are stronger and deemed superior to Dragon Slayers. However, following her redemption, Hatsumi dropped this rate, and now considers Dragon Slayers her equals, treating them with respect. However, Earth God Slayer Magic is weak against Ice God Slayer Magic and the black Earth released form this magic can be consumed by a Earth Dragon Slayer, when and only if their body is completely devoid of Magic Power at the time of consumption. Kiyoko has been able to do this, thus was the reason she defeated Hatsumi at some point during the seven years when the Tenrou Team "disappeared". Since then, Kiyoko has not consumed it because of it's risk. Regardless, Hatsumi remians as one of the strongest Earth Dragon Slayers at the current time, only second to her mother. *'Earth God's Bellow' (土神の怒号, Dojin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Hatsumi is capable of gathering earthen materials in her mouth, and then generating from the very same spot a powerful maelstrom, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Earth Dragon's Roar performed by Kiyoko Dragoon at close range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiraling currents partially striking. Even at long-range distances, the attacks cancel out, but not before causing a massive explosion, leaving a large crater in the ground. *'Tremor of the Earth God' (土神の震え , Dojin no Furue): Hatsumi's charges her body with a high amount of energy, which she absorbs from the earth itself. She then raises one hand and shoots it forward towards her opponent causing massive rock pillars to rise from the ground, which strikes her target with a powerful force in the form of a uppercut. Such an attack was able to catch Kiyoko off guard temporarily, disarming her in the process, resulting in her in being moderately injured. However, Hatsumi fails to use this attack against Ice God Slayers, and the Ice Dragon Slayer Eagle Dragoon, both of whom are capable of freezing the ground with their respective magic. *'Earth God's Mudslide' (土神の泥流, Dojin no Deiryū): One of Hatsumi's weakest and less used of all magic spells. Since she rarely uses this spell not much is known about it, but from what many gather, this spell allows her to manipulate the earth's terrain. With this spell, she punches the ground with enough force, causing cracks to form, only for it to liquify after a few econds. She then raises her hands causing waves of black mud to rise, and with such waves she is capable of trapping her opponents by solidifying the mud once she has successfully wrapped it around her opponents legs. Afterwards she can attack her opponent non-stop. *'Earth God's Crushing Fist' (土神の拳破砕, Dojin no Ken Hasai): One of Hatsumi's deadliest and most dangerous of all magic attacks. *'Earth God's Dust Elbow' (土神のダスト肘, Dojin no Dasuto Hiji): *'Earth God's Sandstorm' (土神の砂嵐, Dojin no Sunaarashi): *'Earth God's Knuckle': Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hatsumi is a highly skilled swords woman and employs her swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Her skill with a blade is high enough to keep out long enough against Rika Dragoon, despite the latter being far more skilled than her in terms of bladed weapon. Her skill is also seen with her rival Kiyoko, where the two heavily clash their blades and although Kiyoko uses her spear in combat, Hatsumi still has difficulty fighting against it because of it's chained form. Hatsumi combines her swordsmanship with her slayer magic, allowing her to deal more deadly and dangerous attacks. Enhanced Speed: 'Hatsumi has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two Dragon Slayers siblings Kiyoko and Eagle. 'Master Hand to Hand Combatant: While not typically fighting in hand to hand combat, Hatsumi has proven to have mastery over such form of fighting. She has been able to par with Kiyoko on even ground. While her magic may not be compatible with her type of magic, Hatsumi has shown to be able to combine her Earth God Slayer Magic with her fighting skills, to which she shows great skill. In combination of this type of combat, Hatsumi uses her Jōjutsu skills to batter the opponent before delivering palm thrusts, as which is her preferred form of fight. Such palm thrusts are quite powerful, even able to send Kiyoko flying back several meters, or move Eagle back a few steps. Her kicks are also something to admire as she can full take down anyone with a single kick, which was seen when she caught Rika off guard, thus knocking her out in the process. Immense Durability: Hatsumi has displayed a high level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from both Eagle and Kiyoko. Enhanced Strength: Hatsumi has demonstrated to have vast physical strength, strong enough to stay on par with Rika Dragoon. Enhanced Reflexes: Hatsumi possesses incredibly fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging repetitive attacks from Eagle and Kiyoko, including Tsukiko. Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Hatsumi has demonstrated to have a very high amount of magic power. Whenever she unleashes it her hairs becomes red, and eyes become a darker red. Her magic power is strong enough to even cause Kiyoko to shake, along with Eagle and Rika. She can even cause fear into the eyes of other mages because of her magic, that is often symbolized with red, which is also her favorite color. Whenever she is enraged, the ground around her shakes, causing nearby structures to crumble and fall apart. Equipment Reaper '(死神, ''Shinigami) & Plague''' (伝染病, Densenbyō) : Hatsumi was always seen carrying two twin katanas. They were called by their distinctive name, Reaper & Plague. However, her Plauge blade was destroyed during her fight with Eagle during the first battle between Fairy Tail and Devil's Abode. Battles Events Trivia *Hatsumi's child self is taken from Kohina Hiruko, a character in Black Bullet, who is an Initiator, and the daughter of the main antagonist of that series, Kagetane Hiruko. *The description of Hatsumi's child appearance was taken from it's mother wiki, being Black Bullet, as such the photo who is actually Kohina Hiruko. All credit to that part goes to the original editors. Some pictures of Kohina are also being used. *There were several ideas for what magic I wanted to use for Hatsumi. Such were gravity magic, and several forms of slayer magic, such as dragon slayer and god slayer. *The name of Hatsumi's mother Akuma literally means Devil or Demon in Japanese. *In Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds, Hatsumi is a Ice God Slayer. Her relationship with Kiyoko is also antagonistic from the start, therefore never ever being friends. *Hatsumi maintains her role as Akuma's daughter in Frozen Winds. However, Yakunan doesn't portray her uncle, and is her father in that story. Category:Antagonist Category:Earth Magic User Category:Telekinesis Category:Slayer Magic Category:Godslayer Category:Former Villian Category:Former Dark Mage